


Окрасились

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Sibling Incest, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Просто Данте, который скрывает нехватку любви за издёвками над братом, и наконец-то догадавшийся об этом Вергилий.- СоулмейтAU, в которой при соприкосновении родственных душ кожа на этом месте окрашивается в любимый цвет партнёра -
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 17





	Окрасились

**Author's Note:**

> Просто старая работа
> 
> На самом деле соулмейты здесь не особо нужны, но я не особо для такой маленькой истории, однако мне показалось такое объяснение появлению окраски наиболее правдоподобным.  
> Вообще написано под впечатлением от этого твита: https://twitter.com/cheesequisitor/status/1127990935068008448
> 
> К фф был нарисован артик <3  
> https://twitter.com/vatrushkapain/status/1272802824297099266
> 
> Приятного прочтения!!!

Вергилий шумно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, прищурился и прижал к груди правую руку. Без кисти. Её отгрызла адская тварь за ту краткую секунду, когда полудемон позволил себе отвлечь внимание на раздраженный рык младшего сбоку. Даже смешно, что такой никчёмный мусор смог повредить плоть сына Спарды. Но это была закономерная расплата за недопустимую мягкость в преисподней.   
  
Мужчина внимательно осматривал уже активно гниющие останки низших демонов, выискивая среди них отсутствующую конечность. С едва сдерживаемым отвращением он распахнул пасть очередного адского исчадия кончиком лезвия Ямато. Пусто. Снова.   
  
И тогда он заметил очень странную вещь, а именно: молчание брата. Обычно того было невозможно заткнуть ни во время битв, ни в краткие моменты отдыха. Даже с катаной в груди и захлёбывающийся собственной кровью он ухитрялся выкинуть какую-нибудь раздражающую фразочку. А сейчас тишина.   
  
Развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, Вергилий увидел пропавшего близнеца. Волнение в демоническом сердце тут же пропало, едва ли появившись вообще… Только… Охотник потрепанный битвой, стоял сутулый и будто бы что-то разглядывал на своём торсе. 

— Данте, — почти ласково, как ему самому казалось, позвал Вергилий, а брат от его голоса вздрогнул и чуть ли не подпрыгнул, — что ты?.. 

Вопрос так и не был задан, поскольку Данте обернулся всем корпусом к брату и, увидев его изувеченную руку, перебил вопрос возгласом: 

— Ого! Ты решил оторвать руку и себе тоже? — младший брат повернулся к старшему всем телом, пряча руки за спиной, но вовсе не для того, чтобы схватить клинок в любую секунду. 

— Знаешь ли, можно было найти и более простой способ сблизиться с сыном. Даже могу подсказать как… 

Мужчина даже и не собирался ничего отвечать на столь резкий упрёк в свою сторону. Он вообще не хотел продолжать разговор, вернувшись к поискам (ему совсем не хотелось остаться без руки), однако Вергилий снова заметил одну интересную деталь. 

У брата впервые был застёгнут плащ — на самом деле старший даже сомневался, что этот потрёпанный кусок ткани способен на такоё после всех сражений в аду. Но ведь даже когда футболка Данте пропиталась демонической кровью насквозь и пришла в негодность, тот просто выкинул её и стал щеголять голым торсом, совсем как двадцать с лишним лет назад. 

— Данте, — старший привычно протянул последнюю гласную, и младший едва уловимо вздрогнул, — ты не хочешь мне ничего отдать? 

Их взгляды встретились — холодный и насмешливый против удивлённого, пристыженного и печального, — но непозволительно быстро разошлись. Данте отвернул голову, а после достал из-за спины спрятанную конечностью и кинул, не смотря в сторону хозяина: 

— Держи. 

Затем и вовсе отошёл, будто бы не зная, что это не спасёт его от праведного гнева. Вергилий поймал руку без каких-либо усилий и даже поморщился от того, что сразу не догадался, кто из всей адской братии осмелился оторвать от него часть. А потом посмотрел на отсоединённую и негромко выдохнул: — О, как. 

Вся его рука — вплоть до каждого заусенца — была ярко-красной. Вовсе не от крови. 

От Данте. 

Он, смутившись, прижал ладонь, к которой так отчаянно прижимался младший брат, перед тем, как вернуть на должное место. Теперь демоническая регенерация начала действовать, и полудемона более не беспокоила её судьба, но беспокоило кое-что более важное. 

— Знаешь ли, _Данте_ , — он в мгновение ока оказался за спиной близнеца; тот, сглотнув, замер, — можно было найти и более простой способ дотронуться до меня, — Вергилий наклонил голову так, чтобы шептать прямо на ухо брату. — Даже могу подсказать как… 

Завиток на ухе Данте окрасился в чистый васильковый цвет (как его ладони, как его грудь), а кончик носа Вергилия — в тот же ярко-красный. 

— И как же? — успел спросить Данте перед тем, как его губы тоже стали васильковыми.


End file.
